


Sinful Devotion || Hannigram AU

by MurderDaddies (BiersacksKitten)



Category: Fannibal, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angels, Blood, Blood and Gore, BoyxBoy, Death, Demon, Demons, Devil, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gay, God - Freeform, Gore, Horror, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Morbid, Murder, Paranormal, Romance, Satan - Freeform, Serial Killer, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, angel - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, cannibal, girlxgirl, gory, gxg, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiersacksKitten/pseuds/MurderDaddies
Summary: ❝Like scars on your skin, some people leave indelible marks on your soul.❞~~~⊰♥⊱~~~Angel!Will & Demon!Hannibal





	Sinful Devotion || Hannigram AU

~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

Hannibal Lecter's large onyx black wing broke easily in the hands of Azazel, with a single tug downward it gave way with a sickening snap. Hannibal gritted his teeth, refused to make a single sound, refused to give Azazel the pleasure of hearing him mewl in pain.

He had never hated Azazel more than it that moment. And that was saying a lot since Hannibal had tossed over killing him in at least a thousand different ways every day.

His wing wasn't broke off completely, but it hung limply, broke in the middle, rendering it useless until it had time to heal.

This was punishment for failer. Azazel was always the one to carry out the punishments, but he took special pleasure in punishing Hannibal. He arrived at a great sense of gratification in bringing Hannibal pain.

"I thought he'd ordered your death for your failure," Azazel's hate-filled voice rings out followed by a low growl. "I would have taken so much more pleasure in that. But there's always next time, Hannibal."

After wiping his face against his shoulder, Hannibal turned his head to look over his shoulder at Azazel as he walked away, "Looking forward to it," Hannibal remarked, a fake sort of sickening cheer cloaked his tone.

He turned, facing forward once again, he looked to his hands that are bound tightly in a black leather strap attached to a black metal pool, that curves over itself making the loop the strap is run through. His eyes flickered over the strap as if to say 'you can take it off now'.

After Freddie undid the straps, Hannibal climbed from his knees to a standing position, his legs still half asleep from the two days of being tied to that accursed poll.

Freddie leered at him, a smirk playing across her lips, "You lucked out once again, Hannibal, next time I don't think you'll be so lucky."

~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

Jezebeth had summoned Hannibal, he knew this meant another mission. One that undoubtedly would be made so much more cumbersome because of his broken wing.

"Hannibal," Jezebeth nodded in acknowledgment but her emerald green eyes glared daggers at him the whole while, "I have a mission for you. A very important one."

The pain is his wing is a constant reminder of how useless it was now, "If it's so important, don't you think I should have two working wings?" Hannibal asked sardonically, an unwavering calmness to his voice.

Jezebeth slammed her hand on the large, black, wood desk in front of her with a loud smack before standing, "You brought that on yourself." She laughed, "You're a failure."

"If I'm such a failure, why am I the one going?" Hannibal persisted, purposefully annoying her.

"Your expendable, Hannibal." She clicked her tongue against her teeth, drummed her black talons against the smooth surface of the desk, and brushed her long red hair out of her face. "This mission is the only reason you weren't sentenced to death for your last failure."

She backed away from the desk toward the other side of the almost empty black room. She stood out in a red dress and red heels, her outfit as pristine as ever, her demeanor as acrimonious as ever.

A large black pentagram rested around her neck, she often fidgeted with it, the meaning behind it was so endearing she could hardly resist touching it every now and again to remind herself why she had it and who she had gotten it from. Who and why were questions Hannibal often wondered about, but he knew his place and never asked his overseer about it.

Her raspy whisper of a voice continues. "A child was born some years ago out of an abomination of a union between a demon and an angel. Half demon, half angel, all power." Her gaze met Hannibal's dark eyes, "Her name is Abigail Hobbs. Soon will be the time of her coming, she will have to choose a side to serve. She will need some coxing to choose our side. That is where you come in. You have to find her before the other side. And you will have to make sure she chooses our side."

Straightening the pentagram necklace to sit squarely on her chest, she sat down once again, her cold eyes fell to the desk surface quickly before looking directly at Hannibal. "And if you fail, it will mean your excruciating death at the hands of Azazel, Hannibal." She gritted her teeth, her stone cold gaze never faltering, "You think you know pain? You think you've felt anguish? Mark my words, if you fail, it will make any amount of pain or anguish you have ever felt or perceived look like child's play."

~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

On Hannibals' many trips to earth, he had developed a taste for human food. Literally.

A young woman with black hair, pale skin, gray-blue eyes, and sort of hard looking face shoved an older man out of the line in front of the hot dog stand across the street from where Hannibal stood. She continued to talk on her cell phone, ordered her food, threw down the money, and started to swiftly walk away.

The was rudeness at it's finest. And Hannibal had come to despise rudeness, something that there was an abundance of where he came from, not that he could do anything about it there.

But earth? That's an entirely different matter.

Hannibal followed suit behind her. Careful to keep his distance.

Since he frequented earth, he had bought a small home near the city he visited the most. Luckily for him, that's just where his mission sent him. It wasn't hard to get money, being what he was, he could practically get anything he wanted at any time he wanted.

The woman veered down a dark alley, Hannibal closed the distance.

"Excuse me," Hannibal asked when he was only a few feet away from her.

The woman rolled her eyes and with a mouthful of food asked obviously annoyed, "What the hell do you want, buddy?"

"I was just wondering if..." Hannibal stopped when he was within reach of her, he grabbed her around her head with both hands. Her face twisted in horror, she dropped both her cell phone and her the last bite of her hot dog, she didn't have a chance to scream. Hannibal bashes her head into the side of a building knocking her out cold.

Hannibal found there was always time to eat before doing the hard work.

~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

 _Word Count || 1,084_  
_Character Count || 6,000_

~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

_Let me know what you think so far :)_

_And you'll be seeing Will in the next chapter._  
_~xoxo, Hayley_


End file.
